prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 18, 2013 Main Event results
The September 18, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the US Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio on September 17, 2013. Summary The WWE Universe inside Cincinnati's US Bank Arena was treated to three competitive matches on WWE Main Event! The action-packed evening also offered a bit more insight into the new relationship between Ryback and Paul Heyman. Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel faced a daunting challenge on WWE Main Event – former World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler. However, accompanying Axel to the ring were Ryback and Paul Heyman, no doubt adding an unpredictable variable to the battle. Early in the contest, both Superstars displayed their impressive technical prowess. Ultimately Ziggler took control using his quickness and took plenty of time to showoff and leave Axel frustrated. Seeking counsel from Heyman, Axel re-engaged his opponent and relied on powerful strikes to shift momentum in his favor. The son of WWE Hall of Famer “Mr. Perfect” Curt Hennig began to methodically attack the former World Heavyweight Champion, knowing full well that Ziggler's speed and resilience could spell certain doom. Although the WWE Universe was firmly in support of The Showoff, each time he mounted an offensive, Axel managed to counter and keep him at bay. The Intercontinental Champion dominated throughout the contest, continuing to counter Ziggler's attacks and trying to secure victory. But The Showoff was relentless in the struggle, displaying his spirit and staying in the match. Finally taking control after dodging Axel and forcing him into the steel ring post, Ziggler fully unleashed on the third-generation Superstar. After a back and forth exchange, Ziggler tried ascending to the top rope only to be distracted by Ryback. Falling to the outside, Axel diverted the official's attention as Heyman's new associate drilled Ziggler with his Meathook Clothesline. The Intercontinental Champion pounced, pulling Ziggler back in the ring and executing his signature maneuver to secure the win. In recent months, Kofi Kingston and Fandango have battled numerous times, sparking a competitive rivalry that has been featured on Raw, SmackDown and WWE Main Event. Their battles are always exciting and unpredictable, and both Superstars have become very familiar with one another. Inside Cincinnati's US Bank Arena, their latest clash was the type of back-and-forth battle of wits, agility – and dance moves – the WWE Universe has come to expect. The familiarity between both ring warriors created a competitive atmosphere that didn't allow either Superstar to maintain momentum in the contest for very long. Kingston started the battle aggressive, forcing Fandango to the outside to recalibrate a handful of times, even taunting the dancing Superstar with some moves of his own. Although Fandango is known more for his dancing, he is also capable of being an aggressive competitor in his own right. Assists from Summer Rae often help, but Fandango's own offense was enough to keep Kingston reeling. Continuing their back and forth struggle, Kingston finally seized an opportunity to strike, perfectly executing Trouble in Paradise for a hard-fought victory. Justin Gabriel entered Cincinnati's US Bank Arena with one goal in mind – pick up a huge victory against World Heavyweight Championship contract Money in the Bank winner Damien Sandow. The South African Superstar wasted no time taking the fight to the self-proclaimed Intellectual Savior of the Masses, using his uncanny agility to immediately control the bout. Sandow managed to recover by tossing Gabriel to the outside and unleashing a brutal offense that displayed the type controlled aggression that makes Sandow a dangerous adversary. Gabriel fought back, putting his opponent on the defensive and preparing to execute his 450 Splash. However, Sandow rolled out of harm's way and countered a charge from Gabriel by forcing him into the turnbuckle. With the Dare-Wolf stunned, Sandow seized the opportunity to hit The Silencer to secure victory. Results ; ; *Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman and Ryback) defeated Dolph Ziggler (14:58) *Kofi Kingston defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (13:18) *Damien Sandow defeated Justin Gabriel (3:38) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_051_Photo_07.jpg ME_051_Photo_08.jpg ME_051_Photo_09.jpg ME_051_Photo_11.jpg ME_051_Photo_13.jpg ME_051_Photo_18.jpg ME_051_Photo_20.jpg ME_051_Photo_21.jpg ME_051_Photo_25.jpg ME_051_Photo_29.jpg ME_051_Photo_30.jpg ME_051_Photo_34.jpg ME_051_Photo_38.jpg ME_051_Photo_41.jpg ME_051_Photo_43.jpg ME_051_Photo_44.jpg ME_051_Photo_45.jpg ME_051_Photo_46.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #51 results Category:2013 television events